During the present report period, substantial efforts have been directed toward both anti-HIV and antitumor leads. Projects pursued during the current report period include: structure activity relationship studies between HIV-1, HIV-2 and sulfated sterols isolated from marine invertebrates; the structure elucidation and enzymatic transformation of macrolides from a novel Australian sponge.